Even the strongest men
by KatieKatAnimelover
Summary: Because even the strongest of nations has their mother to thank.' Slight hinted England/America if you look through a kaleidoscope. Oneshot. T becuase I'm paranoid and becuase of England's swearing. Fail summary fails at life. O O


(A/N: Kay, this is my first Hetalia fanfic, so please don't eat me. I wasn't sure what to classify this as, to be honest. If anyone has read my other fanfic, I wouldn't bother, it's not going to be updated, as I have no inspiration, gaah. (FAIL) I have no drive for multi-chaptered things and I don't have any drive for +anima. I only have inspiration for D. gray-man, Hetalia, One Piece, Merlin and Maximum Ride at the moment. The part at the beginning has no particular relevance to the rest of the fic, its just random angst. So, without further ado, I give you '_Even the strongest man') _

"I fucking knew this would happen. I'm all alone… again."

"All I ever wanted was to protect him. I looked back on all the shit that has happened to me and I thought: 'I never want that to happen to him, this being so pure and so untainted. I want to protect him from all I've seen.'"

"I guess none of that really matters any more. I'm not an empire any longer. He's probably stronger than me, even though he's so much younger. He may not know it but he'll see worse than he has. There is a lot he has yet to witness. I guess you could say that for me as well, but this time, we'll see these tragedies as separate nations. There is much to accomplish. For both of us."

000

The tears dripped down his pale face but he couldn't stop them, couldn't stop them falling onto the letter he had found in the mail that morning. Couldn't stop them falling into his now cold tea. _That fool._

He wasn't even sure _why_ the letter had made him react the way he did. He should be happy Alfred was showing him appreciation for once. He _should_. But instead here he was, crying his eyes out over something so trivial. Alfred probably hadn't meant anything by it anyway. He _hadn't. _

"Doesn't he know its not mothers day… or father's day, for that matter? Baka…that's when you are supposed to send these things." England's body shook with almost silent sobs as his green eyes scanned the letter again.

**Hey Iggy,**

**Just thought you ought to know, I really appreciate you helping me in becoming the awesome heroic nation I am now. I saw this in the paper the other day: 'Even the greatest of men have their mothers to thank for helping them become who they are.' And I thought, 'yeah, I'm awesome, but I wouldn't be nearly as awesome if Arthur had just left me where I was instead of taking me in and helping me.' There's no way France could do a better job, even if he can cook waaaay better than you, no offence or anything, its just that your cooking is like rotting shit. **

**But alas every child has to grow up someday. You just didn't want to let me go. That's cos' you love me and my awesomeness way too much, its one of your flaws, not that I'm complaining or anything, lol. **

**Anyway, just wanted to say thanks.**

**From your favourite hero,**

**Alfred F. Jones. **

000

"Hey, Iggy, did you get my letter? I mean, I hear there are postal strikes at your place right now so I wasn't sure if-"

"Yes, I got it, you wanker. I must say your handwriting is awful." England rolled his eyes at the younger nation, turning to leave after a particularly uneventful world meeting. Walking though the doors and out onto the runway, he knew he couldn't tell his former colony the truth. It would make him look weak. _'I stayed up half the night soaking your letter with my tears.' _No. No way could he say _that_. He was about to get on his plane but was unaware he had been followed, and was stopped by a familiar gloved hand.

"Honestly, Arthur, what did you think? Not the handwriting but the context." Serious blue eyes looked into green. America honestly had no idea why he had sent that letter. He had been inspired at the time, but now… no, he was not regretting it, heroes don't regret because heroes don't do things wrong.

Arthur paused and turned, considering.

"Alfred, I…" He looked down and bit his lip, then looked up.

"I don't think 'lol' is a real word, you idiot." With a smile England hopped onto his plane and before the other could react, the door closed.

"Arthur… when will you realise you were never alone?"

000

(A/N Yes. Very angsty. Well, angsty-ish anyway. Whatever. (Is shot))


End file.
